Its' Bittersweet
by Stefny0
Summary: Haley James,leaves her fiance,family behind and decides to visit Tree Hill for her best friend Lucas's wedding to some bubbly brunette. Can her visit become permanent as she finds more than just peace and quiet. But what peace in a town full of secrets ?


Naley (Haley centric sort of )

This has nothing to do with the original storyline on the show, i've just "borrowed" our favourite characters minus peyton and put'em in my own little world. Hope you like it 3

**It's Bittersweet. **

**Prologue**

**Tree Hill, North Carolina. 625 miles away from the one place I never wish to go back to, a place that brought shame and humiliation to me and my family, actually screw'em, the only way they might even notice me going M.I.A is, if its on the news or when I don't show up to the weekly friday night dinners, not that I've been going anyway. **

**I guess it's not their fault but not mine either so I'd rather blame it on New-York; some refer to it as the city which never sleeps or The Big Apple. I guess that's partly true, the lack of sleep turned these people into heartless morons with no sense emotions whatsoever, to think these people are more likely to relate, connect or even bond? To a pair of whatever designer crap is on the catwalk or the latest piece of junk to drive around than their own children is indeed fascinating.**

**I don't understand what's so ****"fascinating" and spontaneous about New-York, tourist everywhere walking awe of its beauty as if it were blessed by God. Children from around the world, dreaming that maybe one day living there would be their greatest accomplishment but honestly your either an upper east side snob or a Brooklyn nobody. Its tough, unless its freely handed to you not that any sort of expectation set by parents, grandparents or family will can be easily conquered, it tougher starting here on your own. It not hard to believe those true new-Yorkers don't really feel the same about it than an exited tourist hoping to bump into someone famous, its just home or we very well know appearances can be deceiving, everything and everyone can be labelled as good if not you haven't really had the time to stick around and really observe. It is after all, such an ugly environment to live in, everyday out and about in those streets all you see is tourist photographing anything and everything just to go home and brag, screaming children just for the attention of their parents who are too busy on their blackberry so are sent to school with the nanny, loud taxi drivers stuck in the early traffic, workaholics running for the subway & of course the typical high school rebels also trying to reach out for their careless parents, next time don't blame getting pregnant on them, we know your just a whore or a manwhore, try smocking, it can kill you but if you have more than just a few brain cells then you'd know when to stop and it is way better than self harming, getting knocked up or being a drop out with no real future or chance with any ivy league college. **

**The weather isn't that perfect either it has no balance its no sunny California**** & rainy Seattle; it's either one of those. New-York is just a chaotic, loud, expensive, dirty yet so unique city. Last time I stood in the middle of Times Square I knew I didn't belong. You'd probably think growing up there made me bitter over the years. People think that I'm a pessimist; I don't really give a damn because I don't live to fucking please you and I'm only 21.**

**Chapter 1 **

**(Part 1) **

"**Brooke" I yelled for the fifth t****ime this morning, sitting in my black Lexus, I really loved her, well most time that is but did women really need to change their outfit 3-4 times just to go to casually meet their friends. I think not. Then again being a guy doubt they even care about what we think. Finally, after another 10 minutes of "I'm leaving Brooke" she skipped out of her house, her long brown curls spilling over her shoulders with a grinning Lucas holding her hand and kissing her head as they marched over. Gross, now I and half the neighboured knew what or who she was doing. **

**I patiently sat playing with my keys, as she climbed in the passenger seat, I glanced at her outfit, black skinny's and a red checked shirt, nothing too flashy or expensive, very casual; yup it was Luke that kept her busy. Lucas bent down and gave another kiss, of course knowing them they were too caught up in playing with each other they once again ignored me. "Guys…err Guys?" Honestly I've come to the conclusion there really wasn't anything I or anyone could to keep these two apart, they're glued to each other I'm surprised why they haven't broke up already, but what I do know is neither him nor Brooke are a fan of cars honking. Tired and disturbed by the live touchy feely show right in front me I reached for the button and damn, I think I got their attention. **

"**Jesus Nathan, what is wrong with you" the completely freaked out brunette scowled at me sitting up and finally releasing herself from my still shaken up brother who didn't look so pleased either. "I'm sorry, but as much as I enjoy watching you two play kissy face, we're going to be late, and I mean "Dan-is-going-to-kick-my-ass" late, so Brooke say bye-bye to Lucas and you" pointing at Lucas "get out of my way or I'll do the honour and kill you."**

**Hey Guys new Story ... mainly focusing on Naley ...dedicated to my friend i only posted 1/3 of the first chapter as i wont be back till september . Hope you guys enjoy we will see loads of Brucas, and other characters might pop in. I love reviews 3 so feel free to speak you mind . **


End file.
